destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Halliwell-Coop Manor
The Halliwell-Coop Manor (address: 1327 Prescott Street) is a Victorian-style house in San Francisco, California. It is the current home of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. They bought the home after the birth of their three daughters, Prue, Charlotte, and Cassandra. The home previously belonged to Dan Gordon who lived there with his niece Jenny in 1999, and Mrs. Noble in 2004. History Previous Owners Dan Gordon and his niece, Jenny, moved into the house in 1999. During this time, Jenny befriended the Halliwell sisters and Dan started dating Piper. During this time, Jenny returned home with her parents. In 2000, Piper and Dan broke up after dating for a while, as she still had feelings for Leo. She wanted Dan to move on with his life, so she made a wish with a genie for him to be able to do so. He then sold his house and moved to Oregon. In 2004, a woman named Mrs. Noble moved into the house, and put a privacy fence around her yard. She also rented a giant dumpster that resided out front and took up a lot of parking room, but had a permit for it. It is unknown when or why she moved out, although old-age is the most likely factor. Phoebe and Coop After Phoebe and Coop married, they continued living in Phoebe's condo. The couple had their first daughter, Prue Halliwell, and continued to live in the condo. However, after the birth of their two other daughters, Charlotte and Cassandra, they decided to move into a house. They purchased the house next-door to the Halliwell Manor, and have resided there ever since. Throughout Destined Series After Prue acquired the club P3 and stared making a profit, she moved out of her family home and into her own condo. In 2035, Jo moved into the basement and was living there for a few months, but was moved up to Prue's old bedroom by Prue. Notable Rooms Kitchen Master Bedroom This is the biggest bedroom in the house, and is often used by the owner or main-couple of the house due to it's size. The bedroom was initially used by Dan Gordon in 1999, after he purchased the house. Piper would frequently stay over at the house in Dan's bedroom. Mrs. Noble then moved into the house sometime during or around 2004, and it can be presumed she slept in the Master bedroom as well. The Master bedroom is the biggest bedroom in the house, and is used only by Phoebe and her husband, Coop. They have a strict no-beaming or orbing into the room policy. Second Bedroom This bedroom is one of the larger rooms in the house, and is only in competition with the Master bedroom. Prue Halliwell resided in the room in 2013, when her family moved into the Manor. She slept in the bedroom until she moved out of the Manor and into her own condo in 2029. She briefly stayed in her old bedroom when she and her husband, Wyatt, were having marital problems. However, she now lives full-time at the Halliwell Manor with her husband, meaning that the room is empty. In 2035, Prue allows Jo to stay in her old room since it isn't being used by anyone. Charlotte mentions that despite the room being one of the biggest, it is also one of the coldest. Third Bedroom This is one of the smaller bedrooms in the house. It is Charlotte Halliwell's bedroom. Fourth Bedroom One of the smaller bedrooms in the Manor, this bedroom is currently occupied by Cassandra Halliwell. It is also possible that in 1999, Jenny Gordon slept in either this bedroom, or the third bedroom while she was staying with her Uncle, Dan Gordon. However, this is unknown as Jenny's room was never shown. Basement Originally only used for storage and barely seen, in 2035, Jo started living in a corner of the basement. She had set up a small area for herself, and has been staying there since she didn't have anywhere else to go. However, after Prue discovered this, she told Jo she could move up into her old room. Residents Former * Dan Gordon (1999-2000; moved away) * Jenny Gordon (1999-2000; moved away) * Mrs. Noble (2004-unknown; moved away) * Prue Halliwell (2013-2029; moved out) Current * Phoebe Halliwell (2013-present) * Coop (2013-present) * Charlotte Halliwell (2013-present) * Cassandra Halliwell (2013-present) * Jo (2035-present) Notes and Trivia * It is the former house of Dan and Jenny Gordon; * When Mrs. Noble lived in the house she had a privacy fence installed around her backyard; * Phoebe and Coop moved into the Manor after the birth of their daughters, as they were looking to expand their living space; Category:DESTINED Category:Home Category:San Francisco Category:Locations